Jade and Tori With Sikowitz
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Jade and Tori Anarchy are two foul mouthed badass angel sisters who somehow managed to get kicked out of heaven. Now, stuck on earth, the girls must work together to kill ghosts. The more ghosts they kill, the more coins they earn to buy their way back into heaven. But what if a ghost they have to kill is someone they never expected? Based on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on Notice me but I've become hooked on this anime called Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt. It's about these angel sisters who fall from heaven and have to kill ghosts on order to earn heaven coins so that they can buy their way back into heaven. Kick ass right?**

Anyway, I've added a Victorious twist to it. Jade is Panty, a promiscuous angel who is never nice and never thinks before she speaks who is obsessed with sex. Tori is Stocking, Panty's younger gothic sister who is obsessed with sweets. (I would have made Jade Stocking because of this but I simply cannot write Tori as a whore) together, they are the Anarchy sisters! Sikowitz is Garterbelt, the reverend who took in the sisters as it was his mission to do so until they return to heaven. (dont worry their personalities wont be EXACTLY like that)

Repent, motherfucker! Lol, enjoy!

* * *

"Jade, you little piece of shit, get the fuck out the bathroom!" Tori Anarchy yelled, banging on the bathroom door. The door flung open and Jade Anarchy stared menacingly at her younger sister, her toothbrush hanging out her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but who is the little shit here?" She asked, pushing past her. Tori blew a strand of purple hair out of her face.

"Well I wouldn't have to be so blunt with you if you had just listened to me in the first place." She mumbled.

"You're my younger sister, Tori, I'm never going to listen to you. Ever." She walked into to her room, closing the door behind her. Tori sighed and went into the bathroom, silently starting her shower. Ever since they arrived on earth a few months ago, Jade had been acting like a total bitch. Not that she never did, but it seemed like she was a lot more bitchy now that they had to work their way back to heaven.

After exiting the shower, Tori made extra effort to step on Chuck, a stuffed rat dog possessed by a demon the two girls owned. "Jesus, Tori! You couldn't watch where you were going?!" The toy yelled, grabbing it's plush head.

"You shouldn't fucking watch me take a shower you stupid shit." She shot back before kicking him out the bathroom window. She slammed her room door and began to get dressed.

A plain black pair of jeans and a graphic tee was her choice, before putting her signature bow in her hair. Down the hall she could hear her sister belting out notes to some rock song. She had to admit, Jade had a really nice voice. Grabbing her stuffed skeleton cat Bonez she put on her red converses and went down the hall to check on Jade. She was her ride to school, after all.

Tori rapped on the door, and it flew open before she could knock again. She looked her sister over with a frown. "Really? Can that shirt get any more low cut?" she criticized, pointing to the extremely revealing shirt Jade had on.

"What? It's not like i have anything to hide." Jade replied haughtily.

"Except the fact you don't have any brain to back up that beauty."

"What was that, you little whore?"

"I don't you have a lot of room to call anyone a whore."

"Why you little bitch!" Jade seizes Tori by her shirt but before she could even hit her, a thunderous bolt of lightening hit, sending Chuck flying and into the hands of Sikowitz. Sikowitz was was the reverend who took both the girls on. He was never happy about it. Seriously. He hated them.

Chuck coughed up a note. It said 'Love' on it. "The fuck does this mean?!" Jade asked, angrily taking the note from Sikowitz.

"It means we have a ghost to kill." Tori sighed.

"I know what it means you fucking cunt!" Jade screamed.

"What does it mean?" Tor asked, ignoring her sister.

"Don't know. Sounds like something's going down at your school."

"You sure it isnt Jade?" Tori quipped.

Jade started seething.

"Anyway, you two idiots will have to go to school and find out what's going on." Sikowitz said, interrupted their fight.

"We were on our way, as a matter of fact." Tori said, taking the note from Jade and stuffing it her pocket. She dragged Jade out, only to stop and pick up Chuck. Whatever this was it was going to be big. She could just feel it.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO? what did you think? I suggest you watch at least the first episode of the show. You'd understand it better. Sorry this is so short i have a wicked head ache. Tell me what you think! Peace! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews! :D i appreciate them! Notice me will be updated this weekend! I PINKIE PROMISE! and no one EVER breaks a Pinkie Promise! Okay getting off topic. Onwards! **

* * *

The parking lot was packed by the time Jade and Tori had made it to school. They were met by their friends Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie. Cat threw her arms around Tori, slipping a pack of Twizzlers in her back pocket. Tori grinned. Cat always managed to get her hands on the best candy for her. "What's up fuckers." Jade greeted, not even looking up from her phone.

"Hey, Jade!" Robbie replied happily. "What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you, geek boy." Jade spat, grabbed Tori and dragging her into school. They stopped at Jade's locker before deciding to head around the school to investigate. Hollywood Arts was an odd school, but as odd as it was, a ghost could never go unmissed.

"You can't be a little bit nicer to our friends?" Tori complained, as Bonez mirrored her agitated expression.

"You mean_ your_ friends. My goal when we got here wasn't to make 'friends' Tor. It was to date as many guys as I could. And your pathetic little group of friends isn't exactly filling my quota." Jade responded as she slammed her locker shut.

Tori sighed. Chuck popped out of her book bag. "God your bag smells like an obese candy shop. And where are your stockings? They are your fucking weapons!"

"They're in my bag. So don't get all butt hurt. And would you rather be stashed away in Jade's?" Tori told him, shifting towards her sister's bag.

"Oh god no! You don't know what it smells like in there!" Chuck whined.

"Point taken." Tori agreed.

"C'mon fucktards, we don't have all day!" Jade yelled, sneaking into the black box. Tori followed after her, Chuck sighing as he settled back into her bag.

"I'm commin!" she followed behind her. They walked quietly in, scanning around for anything unusual. They found nothing, and Jade's mouth went slack.

"Fuck this, I'm going to class." She declared, turning on her heel. Tori shrugged, sticking a lollipop in her mouth. Whatever is in the school, wasn't gonna show itself now so why wait around?

Their first class was with Sikowitz, not only was he a reverend, he was also the acting teacher at HA. "Alright class, what do you suggest we do today?"

Tori raised her hand. "How about the fact that you're a thirty year old man and you're still single with no children?"

Sikowitz's eyebrow twitched.

Jade laughed. "Or, or how about the fact that he started balding at 19?"

The sisters fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Chuck stuck his head out of his bag. "When will these bitches ever learn." He sighed.

Sikowitz was fuming now. "You two idiots need to shut your mouths!"

"Oh please, what are you going to do to us?" Jade taunted.

He shoved both girls out the classroom and locked the door.

"He could do that." Tori answered her, dusting herself off.

"Whatever. I guess while we're out here we can snoop around some more." Jade snapped, picking herself up. They circled around the school a few times, not really finding anything. Jade was getting pissed.

"There's no fucking ghost in here! I haven't even seen a trace of-" She found herself bumping into something and looked up to see it. "Who the fuck are you?"

The girl in front of her glared at her equally. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

**(A/N: Who ever gets this reference gets a cookie)**

"Oh look, Jade's found her equal." Tori muttered.

Chuck snorted. "As if that's a good thing!"

"Look," Jade said, cracking her knuckles. "I wanna know who you are right now or I'll smash your fucking skull in!"

The girl smirked. "You wanna know who I am? I'm Trina. And that's all you need to know." She pushed Jade aside and walked into Sikowitz's classroom, leaving Tori staring in wonder and Jade hopping mad.

"That bitch! Who does she think she is?!" She growled.

"Who knows? And why are you so fucking pissed?" Tori responded, biting down on a candy bar. Chuck tried to take a bite out of it, but is grabbed up by Tori who drop kicks him into her locker.

"Something isn't right about that bitch." Jade speculated.

"Yes, because everything is definitely right with you." Tori retorted.

"I don't have time for this!" Jade hollered, about to leave.

"Time for what?! You got us kicked out of class!" Tori was frustrated. She hated when her sister did things like this.

"Screw this, I'm outta here!"

"Jade, come back!" Tori whined. But Jade didn't. Instead, she ignored her and left.

"Your sister is a very...interesting character."

Tori turned around to see Trina had returned. "Uh, yeah. She can get a little out of hand." She popped a gummy bear in her mouth and began to chew.

"Well, if you were _my_ sister, there would be no way in the world i would ever treat you like that." Trina replied putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah well, I guess that's too bad." She laughed nervously. She moved away from the other girl and started to leave.

"Wait! Why don't we hang out awhile? I'm new here and I was hoping we could be friends." Tori looked skeptical, and so did Bonez. What was this girl planning? She looked innocent though, and knowing Jade she was probably off chasing after some guy.

"Okay. I'll hang out with you." She finally said, nodding. The two girls made their way out of the school.

Chuck shook his head. "Man, something don't feel right."

* * *

**A/N: chapter two is done! Sorry this is short (again) i had to rush! I have school tomarrow sooo yeah. Review! Peace! :D**


End file.
